Se venden hombres
by Cerezo de flor
Summary: Gran susto se llevó Sakura Haruno cuando pensando en su fallida relación encontró un edificio con el título más extraño que jamás había visto: "Se venden hombres". Mi nombre es Sakura y si quieren una vida tranquila les aconsejo no seguir mi ejemplo; bueno… aunque se perderían de una compañía realmente gratificante en todos los sentidos
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: El edificio

Temari salió frustrada del edificio, había llegado a la séptima planta y no había elegido a nadie

-¿Qué estoy pensando?- se gritó así misma-¿Un hombre gratis? ¡Que torpe soy! Debe de ser una broma simplemente… pero me va a escuchar, voy a matar al maldito que quiso reírse de mí- maldijo enojada imaginándose así misma ahorcando al recepcionista de cabellos grises

La rubia armada de coraje dio media vuelta y empezó a volver hacia la tienda. Vaya susto se llevó al darse cuenta de que el edificio ya no estaba allí, luego estúpidamente se sintió extrañamente aliviada-Tal vez fue solo mi imaginación- pensó

De pronto la embargó una sensación de dolor, era como si algo dentro de si le dijera que todo había sido real y que aquel edificio venía del mas allá

-Tal vez perdí la oportunidad de encontrar al hombre perfecto- musitó con la vista fija en el suelo- ¡¿Pero qué demonios estoy diciendo?!- Temari sacudió su cabeza y tras suspirar pesadamente siguió con su camino, ya llevaba veinte minutos de retraso al trabajo y ella jamás había llegado tarde

-Tiene buena suerte- dijo una voz de mujer mirándola partir- por no haber escogido a ninguno es que sigue con vida

(…)

Leyó el título por tercera vez, ¡¿acaso estaba quedándose ciega?! Decidió satisfacer su excesiva curiosidad preguntando

Abrió la enorme puerta e ingresó al edificio, se acomodó la bufanda de nuevo algo irritada maldiciendo que esta se le cayera a cada rato y se preocupó por su debilitada salud. Era invierno y estaba haciendo mucho frío, debía trabajar y no podía tomarse el lujo de enfermarse; sus defensas eran tan malas que una sola ráfaga en el cuello podría causarle un cebero resfriado ¡Una sola ráfaga!

-Disculpe ¿Qué se vende aquí?- preguntó sin poder creérselo, pensaba que era una broma de publicidad para atraer personas indiscretas como ella

-Pues lo que dice el título, señorita- contestó el galante hombre de cabellos grises con una mascara cubriéndole la mitad del rostro-el hombre ideal de cada mujer

-¿Y como funciona esto?- Sakura enarcó una ceja asombrada ¡aquella tienda vendía HOMBRES!

-En las puertas encontrará la descripción de cada grupo. Hay una sola regla y es que a usted se le permitirá subir pero no bajar, si llega al final sin elegir no podrá volver a entrar- explicó él mientras se ponía de pie y tomándola de la mano la metía en la sala de espera invitándola a sentarse

-¿Esto cuesta?- preguntó la peli rosa medio asustada ¿Es que estaba tendiendo otro de sus locos sueños? ¿Al entrar podría salir si quería cuando quisiera? Aquellas preguntas resonaban fuertemente en su cabeza y le daban una gran sensación de inseguridad, le decían que saliera corriendo mientras podía pero su cuerpo… su cuerpo parecía no responder. Ese hombre tenía algo que le impedía moverse… algo que le impedía huir

-¡Esto no cuesta nada!- le contestó el peli gris con una sonrisa escondida bajo la máscara- Solo buscamos la felicidad de la gente

-Kakashi, ya puede pasar la siguiente- le informó una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros aun dentro del ascensor abierto, tenía un vestido rojo tan intenso como el labial de sus labios y una sonrisa tan hermosa que te incitaba a acercártele; traía en sus manos una libreta y un lápiz

-Gracias Kurenai- musitó el peli gris observando a la peli rosa- pasa, por favor

Ella no quería obedecer ¿Quién le aseguraba que cuando entrara en aquel ascensor con aquella mujer de labios carmesí, no la secuestrarían y le harían daño? Pero su cuerpo se movió solo, caminó hasta el ascensor y se paró junto a la tal Kurenai

Antes de que el aparato se cerrara para llevarla al segundo piso pudo escuchar al recepcionista Kakashi decirle:- Recuerde, si no le gusta nada pues… ¡mala suerte!- Y cuando estaba seguro de que la oji jade no podría oírle añadió:- mala suerte pero para mí

Sakura sentía las piernas temblarle y su corazón estuvo a punto de estallar cuando el ascensor paró

-Aquí empieza el viaje- le dijo Kurenai señalándole el amplio pasillo que se encontraba frente a ellas- si no queréis a nadie de la segunda planta sube a la tercera y así sucesivamente

-Vale, gracias- susurró la oji jade saliendo del ascensor

El título de la planta le pareció interesante pero no suficiente

-Hombres guapos- leyó en la puerta, si entraba en ese cuarto solo podría elegir uno de entre los hombres apuestos y ella no solo quería que fuese lindo. Se lo pensó por varios segundos ¿En el tercer piso serían feos? Se alzó de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto, caminó hacia el ascensor y subió a la próxima planta

En la puerta principal de la tercera planta decía: Hombres guapos y simpáticos

-Quedan algunas plantas más, seguiré por ahora- se dijo así misma intentando no impacientarse

Entró al ascensor, salió lentamente y leyó el título que tenía la puerta principal del cuarto piso: Hombres guapos, simpáticos y con un buen trabajo

-Se empieza a poner interesante- admitió sonriente deduciendo que con "buen trabajo" se referían a la parte económica

¿Cuántos pisos tiene este edificio?- se preguntó así misma- No recuerdo…- se contestó frustrada- tal vez si sigo con este ritmo llegaré al final y no habré elegido a nadie

Subió al quinto piso

-Hombres guapos, simpáticos, con un muy buen trabajo y personalidad interesante- leyó sin todavía sentirse satisfecha, algo faltaba pero ¿Qué?

Entró al ascensor y aplastó el botón seis

-Hombres guapos, simpáticos, con trabajo, adinerados, interesantes, que les gusten los niños y amantes expertos…- Sakura se quedó parada frente a aquella puerta

Que le gusten los niños- se repitió en su cabeza involuntariamente

Lo que ella más quería era ser madre, ella y Naruto iban a casarse en el futuro ¡Eso era seguro! Pero él no quería niños, decía que eran aun muy jóvenes y que el tiempo era algo que los bebes solían necesitar intensamente

-Naruto no quiere hijos conmigo ni hoy ni nunca- se dijo tristemente. Ella sabía bien que el rubio era el hombre que cualquier mujer desearía, era: considerado, guapo, alegre, curioso, trabajador, adinerado, aventurero, amoroso, buen amante en la cama, consentidor, etc, etc, etc. Naruto era en si el hombre ideal, claro que tenía defectos pero comparados con sus virtudes eran insignificantes, bueno sus defectos eran insignificantes a excepción de uno: Naruto odiaba a los niños, odiaba escuchar de ellos, odiaba oír risas o llantos de pequeños… odiaba todo lo que le recordara a su hijo supuestamente muerto

Cuando Naruto había tenido dieciséis años se había enamorado profundamente de una chica llamada Hinata. El Uzumaki en aquel entonces aun no sabía nada de sus padres ni de la enorme fortuna que estos le habían dejado al morir, él y todos pensaban que Naruto Uzumaki era tan solo un pobre huérfano

Todos lo despreciaban… todos menos Hinata, ellos dos se amaban tanto que habían planeado escaparse. Hiashi, el papá de la oji perla, no soportaba ver a su hija ni siquiera hablando con un pobretón como el joven rubio así que le prohibió volver a verlo y amenazó a Naruto de matarlo si lo volvía a encontrar en sus tierras

Pero los dos jóvenes hicieron caso omiso, seguían encontrándose a escondidas, seguían besándose tras el árbol de Cerezo de la familia Hyuga, seguían entregándose el uno al otro como muestra de su ferviente amor pero… pero eso tuvo graves consecuencias: Hinata quedó embarazada

Cuando Hiashi se enteró, su rabia no pudo ser apaciguada por nadie, en ese mismo momento compró un pasaje de avión para su hija mayor y la mandó lo más lejos que pudo ¡¿Que dirían sus amigos si se enteraban de que tendría un nieto bastardo?! ¡¿Que diría la prensa?!

Cuando Naruto ya no la encontró en su lugar secreto empezó a preocuparse seriamente, ella jamás faltaba y así poco a poco el tiempo pasó: dos meses, tres, cinco y ella no aparecía

Naruto intentó ir a donde los Hyuga repetidas veces pero siempre lo detenían antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta de Hinata y tras darle una fuerte paliza lo regresaban a Konoha, su pueblo. Lo que se le ocurrió fue que tal vez Hiashi se había dado cuenta de las escapadas y ahora la mantenía completamente encerrada y vigilada pero lo que le parecía realmente extraño era que la oji perla no intentara comunicarse con él por algún medio

Armándose de valor, el Uzumaki fue a la mansión Hyuga y tan enojado como estaba exigió que le permitieran ver a su amada sin contratiempos

-¿_Acaso no lo sabes_?- le había dicho Neji, el primo de Hinata- _mi prima murió al dar a luz a tu hijo-_ mintió descaradamente aunque por dentro la culpa lo consumía, Hiashi le había obligado a decir aquello prometiéndole que si mentía al Uzumaki lo volvería a aceptaría en la familia y le perdonaría el deshonor que había causado al casarse con una don nadie como Tenten, Neji no tenía opción o de eso intentó convencerse

-_Hinata… Hinata está… ella_- los ojos del rubio se cristalizaron por el dolor pero su corazón se negó a creer que su amada ya no estaba y no estaría nunca más a su lado- _¿ella murió?... ¿Cómo puede ser posible?... ¿Cuándo?-_ y de pronto su cerebro asimiló la frase completa del Hyuga- _¿un hijo?... ¿Hinata iba a tener un hijo mío? _

-_Si, al parecer tuvo un parto prematuro en Italia, que fue donde la mandó mi tío a que la cuidaran para no llamar la atención de la prensa-_ explicó el oji perla con pesar

Naruto ni siquiera imaginaba que todo era una mentira, que Hinata estaba viva y su hijo también. Ya hace años de ello pero Sakura comprendía el dolor de Naruto al escuchar sobre niños y había aceptado renunciar a ser madre por él aunque en verdad deseara ser madre con todo su corazón

_-¡No me molestes con ese tema!- _le había gritado Naruto una vez que ella había querido explicarle lo importante que era tener una familia, Sakura era fuerte pero al verlo tan molesto y decidido no pudo hacer mas que echarse a llorar-_ Sakura, amor… lo lamento-_ se había disculpado con sus lindos ojitos azules llenos de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento- _No debí haberte gritado… pero un hijo es un tema que por el momento no nos concierne, aun somos muy jóvenes y…_

_-¡Sé que somos jóvenes!, pero con tu dinero eso no es problema, los dos sabemos la verdadera razón del porque no quieres un hijo-_ le atacó ella dolida-_ No se cuanto la amaste a ella, no sé cuanto debiste sufrir pero… pero ¡no es mi culpa lo que pasó! Yo quiero ser mamá, yo quiero…_

_-¡Tu quieres pero yo no!- _la interrumpió irritado-_ Hinata murió por dar a luz… ella y mi bebe murieron… yo no quiero perderte a ti también ¡No lo soportaría!- _admitió con su voz llena de impotencia- _pero si tu no puedes entender eso y en verdad deseas una gran familia, yo no puedo retenerte… tendrás los hijos que quieras pero no conmigo, yo no seré el responsable de que tu corras el riego de morir_

_-Bien- _contestó la Haruno y caminando hacia el cuarto que los dos compartían empezó a hacer su maleta llenándola de su ropa sin doblar, lo único que quería era salir de allí

"_Yo no quiero perderte a ti también, no lo soportaría"_

Ese día en verdad había estado decidida a irse, porque ella sabía que a larga la falta de un hijo se haría mas grande, pero al recordar el rostro de Naruto tan triste e impotente se arrepintió y como estaba enamorada soltó la maleta y corrió hacia la sala donde aun estaba sentado el Uzumaki con LA cara entre sus manos, ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda mientras le besaba en el cuello cariñosamente, él por su parte apretujó los brazos de Sakura con sus manos y le dio cortos besos en cada uno

-_Lo lamento cariño, perdóname… jamás volveré a meter ese tema Naruto, jamás…- _ le prometió la Haruno y desde ese entonces cumplió, ya llevaba un año sin decir nada sobre bebes o niños. Deseaba ser madre, aun le dolía renunciar a ello pero ahora ya no solo era eso lo que la tenía tan intranquila sino que en los últimos meses sentía que su amor por Naruto ya no era el mismo, cada vez lo sentía mas lejos, mas frío, mas distante… menos enamorado; y ella también sabía que ya no era la misma, que estaba más lejos, más distante, mas fría… menos enamorada. Tal vez, solo tal vez había comenzado y formalizado su relación con Naruto demasiado joven

La peli rosa observó la puerta de nuevo y poco a poco su mano se fue acercando a la cerradura, la puerta se abrió, la habitación antes obscura se iluminó de repente y frente a ella observó a Kakashi sonriéndole bajo la mascara

-Un piso mas y hubieses podido escapar- le murmuró en el oído el peli gris

-No me gusta escapar- contestó la Haruno con una seguridad completa, cuando había abierto la puerta se había decidido a pagar por su elección, había dejado el miedo atrás. Se había entregado por completo al destino

-Es admirable- confesó el peli gris empezando a caminar mientras ella le seguía- ¿no te sorprende que haya aparecido tan repente en esta puerta cuando estaba antes en la recepción?

-Me sorprende y me intimida- admitió la oji jade- pero desde que entré en el edificio me di cuenta que tú, Kurenai y todo esto no eran normales

Kakashi paró y ella también, un hombre de cabellos color sangre y ojos mieles salió de la primera habitación

-Él es Sasori- lo presentó el peli gris

-Mucho gusto- saludó el hombre suavemente causando un sonrojo en la Haruno

Sakura estaba atónita ¡Sasori era el hombre más guapo que jamás hubiese visto! Lo que más le había atraído del muchacho era su mentón, el pelirrojo tenía un lindo mentón adornado con una leve barbita causada por dos días sin rasurar, y esa boquita ¡perfecta! la boca de Sasori era simplemente excitante

El pelirrojo tenía la camisa desabrochada mostrando así sus inigualables pectorales, su pantalón negro casual le quedaba muy bien y extrañamente él no traía zapatos ni medias

-¿Él es…?

-Aún no querida- la interrumpió Kakashi- Sasori vendrá conmigo para mostrarte a todos los candidatos, después si te sigue gustando tanto como ahora te lo podrás llevar

-Oh, ya veo- Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ¿En verdad pensaban regalarle un hombre?

Ahora tanto Sakura como Sasori seguían a Kakashi, el segundo no dejaba de ver fijamente a la peli rosa mientras la mujer solo lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando

-El es Hidan- lo presentó el peli gris

-Mucho gusto- el peli plata le estrechó la mano con suavidad para no dañarla

El peli plata no era tan lindo en el rostro como lo era Sasori, pero su cuerpo si que era mejor que el del pelirrojo, era más musculoso y mas formado, se veía un poco más alto y parecía más fuerte, traía el pecho descubierto pues estaba con una chompa blanca pero sin cerrar el cierre, sus pantalones grises le daban un toque desinteresado y su cabello peinado hacia atrás le hacía ver muy atractivo

Hidan, Sasori y Sakura siguieron a Kakashi por el pasillo… un pasillo que para Sakura parecía interminable

-El es Kiba- presentó al otro candidato

-Mucho gusto- la saludó con la mano y ella sonrió

Kiba tenía algo tierno, era guapo pero… no era tan musculoso como Hidan o con una boca tan perfecta como la de Sasori; traía una camiseta blanca y pantalones del mismo color, y al igual que Sasori y Hidan no llevaba zapatos, lo que le atrajo de aquel castaño fue como este acariciaba a un perro que al parecer era su mascota

Parece ser muy atento y cariñoso- pensó la Haruno observándole fijamente

Kiba, Hidan, Sasori y Sakura observaron caminar a Kakashi y le imitaron en silencio

-Él es Juugo- presentó al otro hombre

-Mucho gusto- musitó el peli naranja

El hombre era muy alto, incluso mas que Hidan, traía una camiseta blanca que solo dejaba a la vista sus musculosos brazos, con tan solo observarlos Sakura se vio a si misma siendo abrazada y protegida por el, tenía también una pantaloneta gris y como los demás no llevaba zapatos. Juugo se veía muy sencillo, unos dos pajaritos estaban jugando cerca de él como si no le temieran para nada

Juugo, Kiba, Hidan, Sasori y Sakura siguieron a Kakashi hasta el final del pasillo

-¿No hay más?- preguntó Sakura aunque ya suponía la respuesta

-Uno más- contestó Kakashi para el asombro de la mujer- pero al parecer tiene pereza de levantarse- El peli gris tocó tres veces la puerta pero nadie abrió -Sasuke, sal ahora mismo- le gritó un enojado Kakashi a quien quiera que estuviese en la habitación

-Estoy durmiendo- le contestó una grave voz desde adentro que a los oídos de Sakura le pareció melodiosamente varonil

-Tenemos visitas Uchiha- avisó Kakashi retomando su antigua actitud tranquila y queminportista

-¿Podrías por lo menos dejarme cambiar?- gruñó la voz del tal Sasuke

- ¿Cómo estas?- le preguntó Kakashi un poco intranquilo mientras observaba el reloj de su muñeca

-En bóxer- contestó con simpleza Uchiha mientras se vestía

La puerta se abrió por fin y Sakura aguantó la respiración sin darse cuenta

-Hump- musitó el Uchiha rodando los ojos, ¿Acaso no podía haber mujer en el mundo que no se derritiera solo con verlo?

Que chica mas molesta- pensó para si el Uchiha

Ese hombre era realmente hermoso, no tenía la amabilidad y barbilla de Sasori pero sin duda su boca se veía mas deliciosa que la del pelirrojo; tampoco se veía tan dulce y musculoso como Hidan, aunque eso Sakura no podía saberlo con seguridad ya que Sasuke traía encima un saco negro de manga larga; no parecía tener la consideración y ternura de Kiba pues ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de saludarla; y por como le había contestado a Kakashi tampoco parecía tener la sencillez y tranquilidad de Juugo pero… pero sus cabellos azabaches desordenados por el recién levantamiento de la cama la enloquecían, sus ojos obscuros guardando cien mil secretos la hipnotizaban y esa voz… su voz era lo que mas le había gustado

-¿Y bien Sakura? ¿A quien elijes?- le preguntó el peli gris y todos regresaron a observarla esperando una respuesta, bueno todos a excepción de Sasuke que la miraba como quien dice: Escoge de una vez que quiero volver a la cama

Sakura se lo pensó varias veces, su cabeza le decía que el que ella quería elegir no era buena opción habiendo tantos otros con mejores sentimientos, pero él parecía único y diferente, no le había dicho el "Mucho gusto" que todos los otros habían repetido y a contraste de los demás si usaba zapatos y ropa abrigada por el frío que por alguna razón hacía que ella se sintiera atraída

-Él- indicó con su pequeño dedo enguantado a Sasuke, él la miraba como si quisiera fulminarla y desaparecerla del mundo. Sakura recordó el titulo de la puerta y sonrió inconforme, en la lista no decía amables y para su pesar Sasuke no parecía nada amable

Sasuke suspiró cansado, casi siempre lo elegían a él. El final para la presa siempre era el mismo, al principio se sentía culpable, luego por la costumbre dejó de importarle pero con el tiempo llego a molestarle ¿Por qué casi siempre tenía que ser él el que hiciese el trabajo sucio?

Habían mujeres que se conformaban con los del segundo piso para no quedarse sin su "hombre perfecto" pero estas eran muy pocas, habían otras que se quedaban en la tercera planta por el mismo temor que las del anterior, otras llegaban hasta el cuarto pero también eran escasas, la mayoría se quedaban en el quinto o en el sexto, y para mala suerte pocas llegaban al séptimo y se salvaban

-Te ha elegido a ti- musitó Kakashi fingiendo sorpresa- muéstrale tu cuarto, Sasuke

-Pero está desordenado- objetó el Uchiha. No quería problemas, no ahora que solo deseaba estar durmiendo placenteramente

-No me importa- le gruñó Kakashi molesto- y mientras Sakura y Sasuke se conocen, ustedes vayan a hacer algo productivo- les dijo a los otros cuatro mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo causando un estremecimiento en la Haruno

Sasori, Hidan, Kiba y Juugo se fueron alejando por el pasillo

-Es muy bonita- comentó el peli naranja

-Lastima que tenga que terminar así- musitó Kiba acariciando al perro que acaba de aparecer frente a él- ¿verdad Akamaru?- la mascota ladró tres veces mientras meneaba la colita

-Lo que lamento es que haya elegido a Sasuke- habló Sasori mientras metía las dos manos en sus bolsillos

-Si- concordó Hidan- cuando se trata de cumplir nuestro deber, él es el más cruel de los cinco

-No lo digo solo por eso- aclaró el pelirrojo- esta vez en verdad la quería solo para mí, Sakura parecía una chica… interesante

Kiba y Hidan se le quedaron viendo como si tuviese monos en la cara, sus ojos decían: ¡Estas loco, como pudo llamarte tanto la atención de ese modo una simple humana!

Juugo por su parte le golpeó el hombro amistosamente

-Era hermosa y parecía agradable pero…- se interrumpió así mismo por unos pocos segundos- mejor dejemos de hablar pavadas o nos meteremos en problemas

El Uchiha espero que ella entrara y cerró la puerta con seguro, tomó las llaves y las puso sobre la cómoda principal

El cuarto de Sasuke si que estaba desordenado, la sabana y la almohada estaban en el suelo y la que parecía ser su pijama (una pantaloneta para ser específica) estaba encima de la televisión

-Tuve que dejar todo así para ir a saludarte- se "disculpó" el azabache

-Pero ni siquiera me saludaste- le recordó la Haruno, el Uchiha fingió no escucharla y se sentó en su cama y con un gesto le pidió que lo imitara y Sakura como hipnotizada por sus ojos obedeció inmediatamente

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?- repitió ella y se sonrojó cuando él la miró algo irritado- Yo no sé que hacer

-Tú me escogiste- le recordó alzando los hombros

-Quieres… ¿Hablar?- Pidió nerviosa y Sasuke sonrió irónico mientras asentía

-Pregúntame lo que quieras, luego yo haré lo mismo- musitó el azabache, el final siempre era el mismo para la presa pero siempre intentaba hacerlas sonreír un poco antes de…

-¿Cualquier cosa?

Sasuke no la escuchó por estar tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos así que solo asintió con la cabeza esperando no haber metido la pata

-¿Cómo te gusta que te digan?- le preguntó ella

-Sasuke

-¿Puedo llamarte Sasuke kun?

-Si quieres- le contestó- aunque no me gustaría

-Ya veo…- la peli rosa estaba un tanto nerviosa, que digo un tanto, esta muy nerviosa pero ¿Quien no lo estaría si estuviese sola en el cuarto de un desconocido hombre de ensueño que tal vez ni siquiera era humano?- ¿Qué te gusta comer?

-Todo menos los dulces

-¿Numero y color favorito?

-El número uno- contestó altanero, él siempre era el número uno- y el color azul

-Pero al parecer toda tu ropa es negra ¿me estas mintiendo?- comentó ella dudando. Sasuke la miró con una ceja levantada ¿Qué clase de preguntas estúpidas eran esas?

Sakura tragó grueso, sentía la lengua dormida y sabía que se debía a los nervios, siempre que se ponía así hablaba y hacía estupideces

-Si pero me gusta más el azul- explicó el Uchiha contrariado ¿Por qué iba a mentirle con algo tan banal?

-¿Quién es la persona que más te importa?- Soltó de pronto, impresionándolo de nuevo. Ok, podía parecer una pregunta tonta pero no lo era, la respuesta le daría una idea a una duda que no dejaba de revolotear en su cráneo: ¿podría él tener sentimientos humanos? Si Sasuke le contestaba a quienes quería entonces ella estaría segura de que él también podría amarla, claro esta si eso fuera lo que Sakura quisiera pero ¿Acaso deseaba tanto ser amada que no le importaba que fuese un demonio? No, no estaba tan desesperada ¿o si?

El azabache cerró sus manos en puño y ella se arrepintió de inmediato de haber preguntado aquello, iba a cambiar de tema pero el azabache le respondió

-No tengo- contestó secamente y al ver que ella se removía extrañamente incómoda sintió la necesidad de explicarse-tenía tres personas importantes pero todos murieron

Sakura le sonrió tristemente y como siempre hacía con sus amigos cuando estos estaban tristes, tomó las manos del desconocido entre las suyas

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? - Sakura preguntó curiosamente. Deseaba con mucha fuerza entender lo que estaba pasando, quería saber que era él, su origen, sus pensamientos, su pasado…

-Esta prohibido hablar de eso- respondió mirándola extrañado ¿a que venía esa amabilidad hacia él?- ¿Por qué te interesan esas cosas?

Sakura volvió a recordar el título: _Hombres guapos, simpáticos, con trabajo, interesantes, ricos, que les gusten los niños y amantes expertos…_

Sasuke definitivamente era guapo, y aunque al comienzo no parecía ella se había dado cuenta en esos pocos segundos de que era simpático, era un hombre muy interesante que mostraba claramente que albergaba un pasado muy obscuro

-¿Tienes trabajo?- le preguntó ella ingenuamente, si lo iba a comprar quería estar segura de que podría pasar por humano ante los ojos de los demás

-Este es mi trabajo- Sasuke estuvo a punto de ponerse a reír sin parar ante aquella inusual pregunta, era la primera vez que se la hacían, pero aun así solo dejó salir una pequeña y sincera sonrisa de lado que la hizo sonrojar

¿Sería Sasuke rico?- pensó. En el título del piso eso decía, la verdad aquello no le importaba así que no se lo preguntó

-Y mi última pregunta…- suspiró y cerró los ojos para darse así misma valor- ¿Te gustan los niños y puedes tenerlos?- al preguntarle aguantó la respiración debido a los nervios, a ella le importaba mucho esa respuesta porque si era negativa entonces todo ese recorrido habría sido en vano

-Ya entiendo- le contestó él divertido y la oji jade se confundió aun más. Todo estaba hecho un lío en su cabeza: estaba pensando en la locura que estaba cometiendo, estaba cavilando en que pasaría con Naruto, estaba temiendo por su mente porque todo eso no podía ser real ¿Quién podría asegurarle que no se había vuelto loca de repente? Y no conforme con eso ahora su futuro producto parecía reírse de ella en su cara

-¿Qué entiendes?- le cuestionó obviamente enredada ¿de que se había perdido?

-Me estas haciendo las preguntas del título de la puerta ¿verdad?- levantó una ceja de lo mas burlesco, y aunque eso le molestó Sakura debía admitir que incluso cuando era sarcástico y grosero se miraba completamente encantador

-Si- se sonrojó al verse descubierta, más bien al darse cuenta que él notaba como lo comía con la vista

-Pero te has saltado algunas cosas, como por ejemplo si soy simpático o guapo- la molestó sonriéndole, él sabía de sobra la respuesta

-Lo eres-afirmó sin vergüenza pues no necesitaba negar lo indiscutible- no necesito preguntarte eso, me doy cuenta sola

-Tampoco me has preguntado si soy rico- jugueteó mirándola fijamente y ella le rehuyó los orbes

-No me pareció importante ¿o si lo es para que te sientas inigualable?- advirtió ella sonriéndole también- pero si así lo deseas ¿lo eres?

-No- contestó para confundirla aun más y vaya que lo logró ¿no se suponía que debían tener todas las cualidades del título?- no solo soy rico sino que se podría decir que estoy entre los millonarios

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par; si era millonario ¿Por qué trabajaba como un hombre en venta?- ¿eres estúpida o que?- se insultó mentalmente- él ni siquiera es humano, vah, es hora de que deje atrás las pavadas aunque ¡tal vez así fue como se hizo millonario! y al final terminó acostumbrándose tanto que se metió en cosas de magia obscuras y ya no puede salir- pensó Sakura satisfecha con su respuesta pero… pero si ni le habían cobrado con su alma o algo parecido ¿Cómo entonces le pagaban a Sasuke? Tal vez en vez de ser un demonio, el azabache era una criatura de luz ¡un ángel! Que cuidaba y cumplí los deseos de mujeres como ella

-Sasuke… ¿a ti te gustaría tener hijos?- le preguntó directamente pero él solo se limitó a observarla fijamente sin decir nada ¿acaso lo que más deseaba Sakura en un hombre era que el quisiera ser papá? Esa mujer si que era extraña- Digo… ¿te gustaría tener una familia?

-También te has saltado la última pregunta- musitó él cambiando de tema después de varios minutos de silencio

-No podía preguntarte si eres buen amante en la cama- contestó la Haruno cortante, era claro que él no quería ser papá sino ¿Por qué más iba a evadir responder aquello? Debían de estarle tomando el pelo ¿no se suponía que tenía esa cualidad?

-Tienes razón- concordó el Uchiha harto de seguir con rodeos- eso debo demostrártelo yo…

Un parpadeo y ya se encontraba contra la cama del azabache, él estaba sobre ella (claro que sin ponerle su peso) y estaba besándole el cuello lentamente, haciéndola sentir en el cielo

Sakura tragó saliva y se regañó así misma cuando no pudo retener un gemido de placer que se le salió cuando Sasuke le hubo apretado uno de sus seños fuertemente. La peli rosa tenía la respiración irregular, sentía que el aire le faltaba… y al parecer el Uchiha se encontraba en iguales condiciones

Dejó de saborearle el cuello y la miró directamente a los ojos sin hacer ningún movimiento

-Tus ojos son de un color que jamás había visto- le ronroneó con su hermosa voz varonil- pero lo mas extraño es que tu piel sabe a cerezas…

Sakura no dijo nada, solo le observó atenta, sin querer perderse ni un solo detalle de aquel perfecto rostro

Los ojos de el azabache eran profundos e intensos, incluso tan intensos como los de…

Naruto- recordó sintiéndose infinitamente culpable, el rubio era su novio y seguramente futuro esposo, él nunca la habría engañado y menos con una desconocida demonio ángel que se hubiese encontrado por la calle. La Haruno empujó hacia atrás al Uchiha y se puso lentamente de pie

-Debo irme- dijo entrecortadamente debido a que aun sentía la boca de él sobre su piel- Antes de que sea tarde debo irme… yo… esto no puede ser real… ¿en que me estoy metiendo? ¡me largo!

-No puedes- habló el Uchiha demandantemente. Ninguna mujer lo había detenido mientras le hacia el amor y eso le sorprendía pues mostraba que la Haruno era diferente de las otras pero tampoco por eso iba a dejarla escapar- La que entra aquí, no puede salir- pensó el azabache para si

-Claro que puedo- le gritó la Haruno sintiendo que el espanto que antes había sentido regresaba a ella- ¡si me retienes a la fuerza puede considerarse un delito!- gritó absurdamente ¿un delito? ¿acaso se podía sentenciar a alguien irreal?- esto es un sueño, un puto sueño- intentó convencerse en vano pues todo se sentía tan existente como ella misma

La Haruno no esperó a que él le contestara, buscó su celular mostrándole que si quería obligarla a quedarse sería capaz de llamar a la policía, a la milicia ¡al Papa Católico si era necesario! Claro que no tenía el numero del último pero… pero… pero algo podría hacer para conseguirlo en menos de dos minutos ¿verdad? Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba entrando en pánico- no, no, ¿donde están? - Se suponía que su celular y su dinero debían estar en su bolsillo del jean pero ni lo uno ni lo otro se encontraban

-Me robaste- lo culpó hiperventilándose, la cara se le puso pálida y las piernas le empezaron a temblar

-No fui yo, debió de ser Kakashi- aclaró como si estuviese hablando del clima

¿Kakashi?… recordó como el hombre había desaparecido frente a sus ojos y fue ahí que comprendió todo- Ese estúpido debió de usar un truco barato para esfumarse- se explicó así misma-Son unos estafadores ¿verdad?- lo acusó negando repetidas veces con la cabeza- planean todo esto de la "venta de hombres" para engañar a mujeres como yo para robar celulares y dinero ¿cierto? ¡habla!- le exigió acercándosele amenazadoramente pero él ni se inmutó al contrario, le plantó cara haciéndole ver lo diminuta que era a comparación de él pero Sakura no se dejó intimidar, uno cosa era pensar que estaba tratando con seres del mas allá y una muy diferente contra unos vulgares rateros

-Puedo asegurarte que no traficamos celulares- aseguró con la barbilla en alto y la mandíbula tensa- es algo más complicado…

- Ya entiendo… ¡ya se lo que traman!- le gritó a la defensiva

-¿Y que tramamos según tu?- le preguntó Sasuke de lo mas tranquilo

-Secuestrarme, llamaran a Naruto y le pedirán dinero por mí- soltó exaltada ¿Cómo es que siempre se metía en problemas?- ¡¿verdad?! Ustedes deben de saber quien es él, saben que me ama y se aprovecharán de eso ¡malditos!

No puede ser- pensó Sakura, si Naruto pagaba por sus impulsos ella misma jamás se perdonaría, jamás… De tan solo pensar, que si lograban rescatarla, ella tendría que explicarle porque había entrado a un lugar con aquel título se le ponía la piel de gallina - arruiné muchos años de confianza en nuestro noviazgo por una tonta aventurilla- susurró para luego soltar un respingo cuando sintió las manos del Uchiha en sus hombros

-Me parecías muy pesada desde que te vi- le confesó Sasuke retrocediendo varios pasos- pero no creí que fueras tan molesta…

-¿Molesta?- la peli rosa se acercó a él a zancadas y lo tomó del saco fuertemente- explícame que pasa aquí ¡ahora!

-Primeramente, suéltame- la empujó hacia atrás un poco enojado- no se donde este tu celular y eso es lo de menos, ni siquiera debería importarte en este punto. Tú decidiste entrar en este infierno así que deja de descargar tu rabia en mí, si ese tal Naruto te ama ¡bien por ti pero mal por él! Si le amaras no estarías aquí buscando un "hombre perfecto" porque déjame aclararte algo muy simple: No existe un ser humano perfecto

-Pero tu pareces creerte perfecto- lo interrumpió ella frustrada, todo lo que Sasuke decía era verdad- ¡tu eres un estúpido ladrón, por ejemplo!

- Soy perfecto- farfulló él deseando haberla matado mucho antes- además si fuese un delincuente como crees, hace mucho que te habría cerrado la boca de un balazo… deberías de temerme en ese caso ¿no?

-Cuando tengo miedo me comporto altanera y hago cosas estúpidas- le confesó dejándole ver sus ojos cristalizados de terror – como hablar de la existencia de hombres perfectos que usan sus atributos para hurtar

-¿es que no lo entiendes?- le gritó en el mismo tono que ella estaba usando- soy perfecto porque no soy hombre, nada en este maldito edificio tiene que ver con lo que alguna vez conociste

-¡Eres gay!- gritó Sakura como quien no viene al caso, eso no tenía sentido pero el nerviosismo la hacia tartamudear, temblar y pensar estupideces

-No soy gay- Sasuke suspiró pesadamente entendiendo que estaba incluso por desmayarse- te aclararé todo en palabras simples, tu jamás podrás salir de aquí ¿entiendes? Quien entra no sale y no porque te vayamos a retener a la fuerza o algo por el estilo sino que mi deber por mis errores en vida es toda una eternidad de…

La peli rosa le escuchaba atentamente, a su manera de ver Sasuke estaba completamente loco y ella se había metido en la boca del lobo- es mi fin- pensó para si imaginando que habrían pocas muertes peores que la que a ella le esperaba, se puso a llorar y entendió que todos en ese edificio debían de ser personas con problemas mentales- nada tiene sentido- se dijo, la única explicación "coherente" es que Sasuke no estuviera mintiendo y que en realidad fuera un muerto en vida pero…

-Mi deber es matarte- terminó la frase mientras sus ojos negros se volvían rojos carmesí y Sakura sintió que su corazón dejó de latir del susto

-¿Ma… matarme?- La peli rosa retrocedió temerosa, definitivamente el Uchiha si estaba loco pero era todo menos un hombre…- auxilio- gritó mientras corría hacia la cómoda, tomaba las llaves e iba hacia la puerta para intentar abrirla

-Vasta- le gritó el Uchiha girándola para quedar frente a frente, la tomó de los dos brazos y la aplastó con su cuerpo para que ella se quedara completamente inmóvil contra la puerta y no pudiera patearle o golpearle

-Déjame, por favor, por favor- le rogó mientras lagrimas salían de sus orbes verdes inevitablemente ¿Dónde se había ido a meter por curiosa?- por favor, no me hagas daño, no me mates…

Cuantas veces le habían dicho lo mismo, cuantas veces le habían rogado que no les hiciese daño, cuantas…

Pero en todas esas veces jamás se había sentido así de culpable, no podía matarla mas bien no quería hacerlo, no a aquella mujer que parecía tan diferente a las otras

-Auxilio- volvió a gritar Sakura, Sasuke le soltó una mano para taparle la boca; Kakashi no debía escucharles, se suponía que Sasuke se divertiría en la cama un poco con ella y luego debía matarla sin que ella se lo esperase pero él había hecho todo mal, incluso le había contado su deber…

Sakura aprovechó la libertad de su mano para estamparle un fuerte golpe en la mejilla derecha con todo y llaves al Uchiha, desde pequeña le habían enseñado a dar solo puñetes… fuertes puñetes. El azabache sintió el arder de su mejilla, definitivamente no podía soltarla así que le dejó la boca en paz y otra vez utilizó su mano para tomarle el brazo ¡Mala idea! Sakura volvió a gritar pidiendo ayuda, él le quitó la llave de la otra mano y la sujetó fuertemente de nuevo ¿Como callarla sin soltarle los brazos?- pensó Sasuke para si, es que si usaba la fuerza para retenerla ella saldría lastimada pues él aun no podía medir sus poderes, podría aplastarle los brazos y incluso romperlos- ¡maldición- Gruño al escucharla gritar y para callarla tuvo que unir su boca a la de ella, la besó tan salvajemente que a la peli rosa le causó solo dolor, un dolor que pronto se convirtió en deseo, un deseo masoquista que solo sientes cuando sabes que ese tal vez será tu último beso

La Haruno le mordió el labio inferior fuertemente para que él la soltara, no funcionó

-No me mates- le rogó en voz baja entre el beso llorando nerviosamente- por favor…

-¡Deja de hablar!- le gritó pero solo consiguió que la chica se alterara más -No te mataré- la tranquilizó para que dejara de lastimarse intentando escapar- no te mataré, lo prometo… solo… solo deja de resistirte

Ni él mismo supo porque de pronto su voz había sonado baja y ronca, de repente el beso empezó a suavizarse, sus bocas se movían lentamente una contra la otra como si hubieran nacido para eso

El Uchiha le soltó los brazos para atraerla de la cintura y la peli rosa aprovechó aquello para quitarle la llave, el azabache se tensó listo para retenerla pero la Haruno no hizo lo que el supuso que haría, en vez de intentar escapar lanzó la llave hacia el suelo y llevó sus dos brazos al cuello de Sasuke para rodearlo con los mismos mientras enrollaba sus dos piernas en su cadera, el Uchiha la sostuvo con sus dos manos del trasero y sin cambiar de posición la llevó hasta la cama donde la acostó suavemente

-Prométemelo de nuevo- le pidió ella con los ojos entrecerrados. No podía pensar claramente, estaba sintiendo algo que nunca antes había experimentado; era como una droga, como una droga que hace mucho tiempo había estado necesitando- prométeme que no me harás daño…

-Lo prometo- la complació el azabache mientras la besaba de nuevo


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Descubierta

-No me parece buena idea- intentó persuadir a su jefe, nuevamente- Sasuke va a enfadarse si lo interrumpimos así sin mas

-Nunca antes había demorado tanto en llamarnos- objetó Kurenai mirando a Kiba con desgano- puede que le haya sucedido algo malo

-¡Que tontería!- la contradijo Sasori, apoyando silenciosamente al adorador de perros. Ni él ni ningún otro quería ver al azabache de mal humor- es una simple humana, Uchiha la acabaría con un chasquido de dedos- musitó con lógica y desgano, odiaba que Kurenai y Kakashi se alteraran rápidamente por cosas sin importancia- tal vez no la mata aun porque ella le esta dando una buena sacudida, si saben a lo que me refiero

-Se veía como una chica llena de energía- concordó Hidan asintiendo exageradamente con la cabeza

-Pero ya es demasiado tiempo- acotó Juugo invitando a Kakashi a girar la perilla de una vez por todas

-¿Sasuke?- llamó Hatake al abrir la puerta, grande fue su sorpresa cuando no encontró ni al Uchiha ni al cuerpo sin vida de la humana- ¿A dónde diablos se fue?

-Yo me encargo- ofreció Kiba olfateando las sabanas del azabache para poder rastrear el olor del susodicho. Le resultó excitante lo que quedaba de la fragancia de la Haruno

-Esto es muy extraño- comentó Sasori con ojos curiosos y sonrisa traviesa- ¿Qué estará pensando Uchiha?

-Nada bueno, parece- respondió Juugo disimulando su preocupación, Sasuke le caía bien pero si había cometido alguna estupidez ya no estaría en el peli naranja ayudarlo

-¿Qué mierda quieren?- rugió el azabache saliendo del baño de su cuarto con solo una toalla tapando su hombría- odio estar rodeado de tantos imbéciles

-Sasuke ¡¿Por qué no nos respondías?!- lo regañó Kurenai tranquilizándose de inmediato al tenerlo al frente- ¡y como vuelvas a dirigirte a mi de esa forma, te mato!

-Estaba tomando una ducha, no escuché que me llamaban- se defendió alzándose de hombros queminportista

-¿Y Haruno?- cuestionó el pelirrojo sin disimular su interés, le parecía de más extraño que lo que quedara de la chica no se encontrara en ningún lugar de la habitación

-Me encargué yo mismo, Sakura se lo merecía- masculló el azabache sin ganas de dar explicaciones, pero al ver que todos lo miraban atónitos, añadió:- era una chica… original

-¿Original?- repitió Kiba con una ceja alzada

-Ya sabes, diferente de las otras- habló revolviéndose el cabello mojado- me pidió que no la matara y le "prometí" que si se dejaba llevar no lo haría

-¿Y te creyó?- soltó Hidan burlón, a veces se preguntaba si las mujeres eran estúpidas o ellos eran lo suficientemente encantadores para hacerles creer cualquier mentira

-Claro, el sexo fue… disfruté mucho con esa chica- confesó restándole importancia al hecho, lo que menos quería era un interrogatorio más intimo- ya pueden irse- los invitó a retirarse con falsa cortesía

Al ver que todos empezaban a dejarlo solo, Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio pero antes de cerrar la puerta Kakashi se giró a verlo y el Uchiha se creyó descubierto pero solo fue por una fracción de segundo pues el peli gris se limitó a sonreírle y se retiró rápidamente para alcanzar a los otros, al parecer otra chica había entrado al edificio

Algo debajo de la cama estornudó y el azabache agradeció en silencio que ya no hubiera nadie además de él, se agachó y le pidió a Sakura que saliera del escondite. La peli rosa se fregó la nariz antes de deslizarse fuera del lecho y cuando estuvo de pie no pudo evitar tambalearse un poco, estaba nerviosa y eso era muy malo pues si algo odiaba de si misma eran sus fuertes cambios de humor cuando estaba enferma o cuando tenía miedo

-¿Ya me puedo ir?- preguntó en un susurro que él casi no pudo escuchar

-La única manera de irte es si no elijes ninguno de los pisos- le recordó con un tono paternal que le resultó de lo más odioso, ella no era una niña- pero como estás aquí, ya no puedes regresar al exterior

Sakura se quedó en shock al entender la situación, cuando Sasuke le había explicado que la escondería para que no la matasen la peli rosa había creído ilusamente que todo se solucionaría pero ¡¿es que nunca iba a poder irse?!- no puedo ser su prisionera- se dijo temblando ante el silencio del ángel/demonio- debe haber una forma- murmuró y él se quedó pensativo haciendo que las esperanzas en ella volvieran a nacer- ¿la hay?

-No- respondió tajante y una sonrisa autoeficiente escapó de su perfecto rostro al ver como su nueva "amiga" se ponía pálida de repente

-¿Y que esperas entonces que haga?- le reclamó, olvidando temporalmente que él acababa de salvarle el pellejo- ¿Qué me quede aquí toda mi vida?

-Hump- llevó las manos a la toalla que cubría su cintura y la dejó al descubierto para comenzar a secarse el cabello- puedes salir afuera- le informó con sorna pues el "afuera" se puede interpretar de muchas maneras- claro que solo podrás transitar el piso 6 si no quieres que Kakashi descubra que estas viviendo en su edificio. Si intentas huir y bajas por el ascensor o las gradas los sensores te detectaran, no creo que deba recalcarte que si eso sucede tú y yo estaríamos en serios problemas

-Esto no puede ser posible- soltó en un grito ahogado de desesperación- ¿es que crees que esto es algo bueno?- le reclamó al ver que no dejaba de mostrar esa sonrisa que aunque encantadora se veía muy contenta para su gusto- no soportaría pasar toda una eternidad escondida, además tarde o temprano tus compañeros se darán cuenta de mi existencia

-Eso es poco probable, odiamos este edificio por lo que intentamos pasar lo mínimo posible aquí- le explicó en tono lento y considerado- solo venimos cuando una chica entra al edificio, y créeme eso no pasa muy a menudo. Podrás pasear libremente por todo el edificio en verano, todos estamos libres por esas fechas, incluso Kakashi

-El invierno acaba de empezar- se quejó dándole la espalda para que no pudiera verla sollozar- no puedo Sasuke, no soportaría estar encerrada… quiero mi vida de regreso... quiero ver a mi Naruto…

-Pues eso debiste pensar antes de dejarte llevar por la curiosidad- le bufó ofendido, había intentado que ella estuviese lo más reconfortada posible pero Sakura parecía querer ponerlo de malas con sus antipáticos comentarios- además si en verdad ese Naruto te importa deberías de pensar que no eres lo suficiente buena para él, te acostaste conmigo y no conforme con eso acabas de decir que quieres ir a verlo sin pizca de culpabilidad o remordimiento contigo misma

-No necesito tu opinión- lo calló entre hipos y lloriqueos- solo… ¡solo ponte en mi lugar!

-Eso intento, pero eres tan molesta que me es imposible- admitió frunciendo la boca y el entrecejo- no creas que la idea de tenerte en mi cuarto toda tu vida me parece grata, es incómodo para mi también y lo será aun más cuando una chica me elija. Puede que nadie lo sepa pero yo sabré que estas escondida bajo la cama y hacer mi trabajo mientras escuchas me parece algo intolerable

-Entonces ¿Por qué no me matas y ya?- sabía que estaba hablando incoherencias, no quería morir, no aun pero ¿es que acaso estar encerrada hasta anciana podía llamarse vida? Y ¿Qué haría cuando él se fuera en invierno y la dejara completamente sola? El futuro se escuchaba tan tormentoso que no podía evitar llorar

-Porque te lo prometí- se limitó a contestar, luego abandonó la habitación dejándola súbitamente confundida ¿Por qué Sasuke había sonado tan enfadado?

(…)

Naruto se dejó caer en el sofá y cerró los ojos meditabundo. Su vida era un completo desastre, las cosas no iban bien, nada bien; y Sakura, ella parecía estar más inalcanzable que de costumbre- ¿Aún la amo?- se preguntó y al ver lo obvia que era la respuesta se burló de si mismo, claro que la quería ¿Quería? ¿No se suponía que ella era su vida? Entonces ¿Por qué jamás le había dicho que la amaba cuando se fundían el uno con el otro en la cama?- porque si en ese momento le digo que la amo, en vez de llamarla Sakura le diría Hinata- se contestó sintiendo como la culpa lo invadía desde adentro ¿es que jamás podría olvidar a la mujer de ojos perlados que había sido su primer amor?

Sabía que Sakura era lo más preciado que tenía en todo el mundo pero aunque la amaba la Haruno jamás podría hacerle olvidar a la Hyuga ¡jamás! y él estaba siendo un completo demonio al no dejarla ir junto a alguien que sí pudiera adorarla como se merecía- es hora… es hora de que te libere de mi agonía- murmuró dirigiendo sus llamativos ojos azul cielo a la foto que yacía sobre el mostrador de la sala- conmigo jamás serás feliz, Sakura chan- le afirmó a la chica de la fotografía mientras sentía como la voz cada vez se le volvía más baja y pausada- créeme que te quiero, te necesito dentro de mi vida pero jamás podría amarte como mereces… yo… yo no quiero alejarte de mi pero es lo mejor

Maldición- pensó golpeando el apoyador del sillón con frustración, si tan solo pudiera decirle a ella todas esas cosas en la cara. Lo había intentado varias veces pero cuando la tenía frente a frente y veía su cálida sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos jade y su tentador cuerpo no se atrevía a dejarla ir porque sabía que sin ella su mundo sería todavía más vacio- no me queda más opción que ser un cobarde- se dijo y luego de besar el retrato de la Haruno le dejó la carta que había escrito en la mañana sobre la cama que habían compartido por dos años y tomando la maleta llena de ropa que había preparado salió del departamento con la intensión de no volver

Tal vez la razón por la que la amaba no era más que una excusa egoísta y fría que le permitía alejarse de la soledad

Tal vez…

(…)

"Decir la verdad lo puede hacer cualquier idiota"- leyó la frase de Perich que estaba subrayada con resaltador verde claro. Había tomado el libro de la repisa y esperaba que Sasuke no se enfadara por ello- "Para mentir hace falta imaginación"

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas y tan sumida como estaba en la lectura no le puso la atención debida

-Tardaste demasiado, tonto- lo regañó sin siquiera regresar a verlo, el bipolar ese no se merecía ni eso, se veía realmente enojado cuando se fue dejándola sola ¿es que no se podía hablar normalmente con un Uchiha? Por todo se ofendía- no entiendes mi postura y mi desesperación. Quiero regresar a casa ¿tu no desearías lo mismo estando en mi lugar?

-No se si Uchiha lo haría, pero yo no- respondió sin rastro de emoción en sus gratificantes rasgos- deberías de ser más costes con el pobre, mira que esta arriesgando su vida por la tuya

Sakura tragó grueso al notar que esa no era la voz de su ángel y al verse descubierta tuvo miedo incluso de mirarlo- siempre soy tonta- se dijo sudando frío y repitiendo mentalmente el nombre del azabache para que este acudiera a su rescate

-¡Sasuke no tiene nada que ver!- gritó recordando que él le había dicho que no quería que lo metiera en problemas, y ya que se había arriesgado para salvarla lo mínimo que podía hacer era intentar protegerlo- yo… yo le amenacé para que me dejara con vida…

¿Eso es todo, Sakura?- se preguntó poniendo los ojos en blanco ante su propia torpeza- ¿es todo lo que vas a decir? No puedes ser más tonta ¿verdad? Mejor date por muerta porque si no te descuartiza este chico, lo hará Sasuke cuando se entere la manera monumental en la que metiste la pata

-¿Lo amenazaste?- repitió Sasori seriamente conteniendo la risa que le provocaban esas palabras- tú, una simple humana

-Sí, yo ¿es que ves alguna otra chica por aquí?- afirmó tragando grueso indiscretamente, él sonrió abiertamente y eso hizo que ella frunciera el ceño ¿Qué era tan divertido? Es que acaso ¿todos los demonios/ángeles se burlarían de ella?

-Pues no- respondió acercándosele como si la peli rosa fuera una presa que intentaba devorar, Sakura retrocedió hasta que sintió la pared chocar contra su espalda- pensé que eras una mujer lista, al parecer me equivoqué. Ni siquiera puedes darme una mentira que suene lógica

-Ya me gustaría que estuvieras en mi lugar- masculló tomándolo por sorpresa, le hablaba tan abiertamente que lo confundía ¿no le tenía miedo?

- Ya entiendo porque no te mató- dedujo haciéndola sentir fuera de lugar pues la Haruno aun no entendía las razones de Sasuke

-¿Por qué?- preguntó sin poder ocultar la curiosidad- ¿es que tengo algo especial que ofrecer?- pensó para si, sintiéndose la protagonista de una película de vampiros donde ella era la humana con sangre exquisitamente sabrosa que todos deseaban pero que solo el chico más fuerte y guapo podría obtener

-Resultas ser un tanto… interesante- le confesó girándose hacia la puerta al sentir la presencia del dueño de la habitación- ¿o me equivoco, Uchiha?

Sakura tembló de pies a cabeza al notar al azabache observándola enfadado desde el umbral de la puerta, este la miraba reprobatoriamente como culpándola de que los descubrieran ¿pero quien se creía que era? Ella ni siquiera había salido de la habitación, Sasuke la había dejado sola sin ninguna consideración y por eso Sasori la había notado ¿verdad? Ni siquiera había hecho bulla como para decir que el ruido pudiera llamar la atención del pelirrojo

-No es tu problema- lo cortó el azabache en tono tajante y descortés ¿Qué mierda hacía el oji miel en su cuarto?

-No amigo, es todo lo contrario- musitó con una extraña sonrisa indescifrable adornando su lindo rostro- ahora yo sé que sigue viva, por lo tanto estoy inmiscuido en el asunto

-Hump- el Uchiha lo miró con una sonrisa burlona, ojos retadores y la mandíbula tensa- primero, no somos amigos; segundo, vas a fingir que no la viste o tendré que matarte; y tercero, este asunto no te concierne en lo más mínimo

-¿Vas a matarme?- repitió con sorna, y no porque el Uchiha fuera débil porque Sasori bien sabía que el azabache podría hacerle añicos- ¿olvidas que ya estamos muertos?

Ante esas palabras, Sakura se estremeció ¡Sasuke era una especie de… ZOMBIE!

-Aun te veo vivo- contradijo el Uchiha empujándolo hacia afuera con dureza- si me entero que has dicho algo te mataré definitivamente y créeme solo yo se como hacer eso, "amigo"- y con esa clara amenaza le cerró la puerta en la cara

-¿Crees que nos delate?- preguntó la Haruno dejándose caer de sentado al suelo, era demasiada carga emocional para su cuerpo débil y casi siempre propenso a enfermedades

-No- y Sasuke sabía que Sasori se mantendría callado pero no por su intimidación pues el pelirrojo podía ser de todo pero menos cobarde, la verdadera razón era muy alejada de ello pero demasiado obvia para alguien con su inteligencia y perspicacia- te has vuelto su nueva meta

-¿Eh?- dejo salir confundida con un leve puchero- ¿a que te refieres?

-Él mismo lo dijo- le recordó empezando a cansarse de tener que explicarle cada detalle- le resultaste… interesante

-¿A ti también?- vaya si había alguien en el mundo que hacía preguntas raras y fuera de lugar, esa tenía que ser Sakura Haruno

-Algo- admitió tajantemente haciéndola sonreír sin saber porque, esa chica estaba realmente loca. Se sintió extraño por haberla contentado, así que añadió: - poco, muy poco. Mas bien eres rara y molesta

¿Rara, molesta? No podía existir en el mundo ser sobrenatural más grosero que ese guapo engreído que tenía al frente ¿verdad?- si no me hubiese salvado, yo…- pensó y dejó de hacerlo al percatarse de que si no hubiese sido así ya estaría muerta como para poder portarse mala con él, además ¿Qué podría hacerla antes de que la matara de un solo golpe? ¿Darle una cachetada que posiblemente ni sentiría?-entonces no es por eso, pero si no me mató porque le parezco interesante, entonces ¿por que?- mentalizó mirándolo con reproche, uno que a él le pareció incómodo e incluso algo intimidante, con esa chica se sentía confundido, no sabía que esperar a continuación, ella era realmente inentendible e impredecible

-¿Por qué no me mataste?- y ahí iba esa pregunta de nuevo, Sasuke frunció el ceño y se negó a tener que contestarle otra vez lo mismo. Pero ella insistió y él tuvo que ceder para no perder los pocos estribos que le quedaban

-Porque te lo prometí- masculló un tanto arrepentido de ese hecho, varios dolores de cabeza se habría librado de no haberla salvado

-No, enserio- exigió saber la verdad señalándolo con el dedo acusadoramente- ¿Qué tengo yo que necesitas? Siempre pasa en las películas que el sexi y galante inmortal quiere a la chica humana por algo que ella tiene

-No tienes nada especial- interrumpió alzándose de hombros, sin notar el decaimiento en ella

Nada especial- se repitió con el labio inferior tembloroso ¿es que iba a llorar? No, no, no frente a él pero es que ¡Sasuke tenía toda la maldita culpa! Le había bajado el autoestima con esa dura y fría oración

-¿Entonces?- cuestionó al verse recuperada, no tenía porque importarle lo que él pensara; si lo apreciaba era porque Sasuke le había salvado la vida y como toda persona agradecida sabía que estaba en deuda pero nada más, él era algo que no pertenecía al mundo de Sakura y así debía ser, bueno siempre y cuando encontraran la forma de pode hacer que regresara a casa porque aunque una parte de ella ansiaba repetir la noche que había pasado con el inmortal la otra temía toda una vida futura de encierro y soledad

-¿Entonces, que?- le respondió con otra pregunta, se había distraído y aunque no quisiera admitirlo había sido por estarla mirando cavilar, se veía tan concentrada que él deseo poder husmear entre esa cabecita rosa tan llamativa

-Entonces dime ¿Por qué no me mataste?- y volvió al tema, el Uchiha rodó los ojos y se desordenó el cabello con frustración ¡vaya mujer le había tocado conocer!

-Porque te lo prometí y cuando alguien como yo hace un juramento, debo cumplirlo- le explicó con tono bajo y cansado- nosotros jamás podemos romper una promesa, es como una maldición. Si lo hacemos el castigo sería… sería inimaginable para un humano, no lo entenderías

-Podría si me explicaras…- se interrumpió al ver que él no le revelaría más y que estaba enfadándose por su insistencia- bien, bien, entiendo pero si eso es tan difícil ¿Por qué me prometiste mantenerme con vida?

-No lo se- admitió mirándola directamente a los ojos, ella se estremeció y él sonrió prepotente, mas cuando añadió lo siguiente parecía un poco cohibido e incluso avergonzado- en ese momento estaba, ya sabes… no pensaba bien lo que decía, solo quería tenerte en mi cama

Sakura tragó grueso y aunque no habían tenido ningún contacto sus palabras lograron excitarla tanto como lo habría hecho una caricia subida de tono. Él la miraba intensamente pero ella no se sentía incómoda o intimidada al contrario, ansiaba tenerlo un poco más cerca

-¿Aun quieres?- le preguntó sonrojada, jamás se había insinuado a un hombre tan abiertamente, ni siquiera a Naruto pero… pero con Sasuke las cosas eran tan simples y fáciles que no podía ni quería medir sus palabras, por primera vez no se sintió una persona calculadora y lógica, estaba siendo solamente ella: la inmadura y emocional frentona, como solía llamarla su mejor amiga de la escuela

El Uchiha se inclinó hacia ella y le respondió con un demandante beso, si las cosas seguían así no sería nada malo que Sakura se quedara toda una eternidad en su habitación


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Bañada de ti

Era tan… PERFECTO. Indiscutiblemente el mejor amante de la historia ¿estaría ella en iguales condiciones? -Obviamente no- se dijo sintiendo vergüenza de si misma; pero Sasuke no se quejaba, incluso le había dicho que había sido excelente antes de que los dos cayeran bajo los brazos de Morfeo

Y la peli rosa deseaba que el azabache no hubiera mentido, tenía la leve esperanza de que habría sido para él tan magnifico como lo había sido para ella. Pero ¿a quien quería engañar? Él era un ser… superior en absolutamente todo, y ella era claramente inferior incluso para un ser humano común- nunca merecí a alguien como Naruto- susurró con los ojos cristalizados, tal vez había sido mejor así, ella jamás podría regresar y aunque al principio el rubio sufriría y la buscaría como loco creyéndola desaparecida cuando se diera por vencido encontraría una verdadera mujer que lo haría feliz, porque sin duda cualquier mortal adoraría al rubio con devoción con solo mirar sus tiernos y a la vez atrayentes ojos azules, porque de ellos se había enamorado Sakura, eran tan abiertos y sinceros que parecían mostrar todo lo que contenía el alma del Uzumaki

Sasuke se removió, logrando capturar de nueva la atención de la oji jade. Podía sonar estúpido, pues recién le conocía, pero sentía que lo había visto desde siempre, no se sentía extraña contemplando, era como si tenerlo desnudo junto a ella fuese a la vez algo común pero maravilloso

Lo veía dormir, tan bello pero bañado con gotitas de sudor en la frente, con el ceño fruncido y el cuello tensó- tendrá una pesadilla- dedujo admirada de que siendo inmortal tuviese miedos y malestares como si de un humano se tratara

Él volvió a removerse y Sakura sintió su corazón enloquecer en rápidos latidos nerviosos, ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de que siguiera dormido? ¿tanto quería poder admirarlo sin que lo supiera?- es peligroso- se recordó llevando una mano a su pecho, justo donde se encontraba su corazón, aun ella no sabía nada de él y de su pasado: Sasuke ¿sería un ángel o un demonio?

Pues debía de ser un ser celestial porque era simplemente hermoso, y lo sublime no puede ser malo ¿verdad?

Aunque los seres de la obscuridad son tan tentadores que es difícil resistírseles y Sasuke era muy pero muy atractivo

Le dio la espalda dispuesta a controlar el impulso que le impedía despegar los ojos del Uchiha, tenerle afecto en tan poco tiempo no podía ser bueno- es porque se esta arriesgando por mi- intentó convencerse, él no podía gustarle pues aunque fuera encantadoramente perfecto era en si un imposible amarlo. Sintió una mano en su desnudo vientre que la halo hacia atrás haciendo que su sensible espalda chocara contra el bien formado torso de su acompañante ¿estaría despierto o la estaba abrazando entre sueños?

La respiración del azabache en su nuca le hizo soltar un leve gemido que a él le provocó una risa traviesa que lo delató-así que está despierto- dedujo la Haruno sintiéndose incómoda de repente, llevó su mano a la de él para retirarla y se alejó hasta llegar al extremo de su lado de la cama- buenos días- lo saludó encogiéndose entre las sabanas

-Buenos- le devolvió el gesto mientras se sentaba en el lecho y arrimaba la cabeza contra la pared

-¿Cómo amaneciste?- preguntó por ¿cortesía? En realidad no tenía idea de que mierda más decir

-Igual que tú- respondió poniéndose de pie logrando con ello que las sabanas se deslizaran hasta descubrirlo- amanecí desnudo ¿no?

-No me refería a eso- titubeó mirándolo discretamente, jamás había sentido tantas ganas de mirar a un hombre desvestido ¡jamás! Sakura se dio cuenta que estaba descubriendo una parte pervertida en ella que antes desconocía y creía inexistente

-Solo bromeaba- sonrió él caminando hasta el baño a paso firme y nada avergonzado de que ella pudiera darse el lujo de admirar sus fuertes hombros, su dura espalda y su redondo trasero

La Haruno suspiró cuando lo hubo perdido de su campo de visión y por fin dejó de contener el aire ¡ya estaba asfixiándose! Y lo peor es que ni siquiera había notado que no estaba respirando

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Sakura, cuando al salir de tomar una rápida ducha él había comenzado a vestirse con algo de prisa

-No salgas- le advirtió cerrando la puerta tras sus pasos

¿Y ese que se creía?- La Haruno maldijo al Uchiha varias veces, hasta que se cansó y aburrió de ello. Miró a todos lados sin saber como distraerse, odiaba estar encerrada. Se puso de pie y empezó a deambular por la habitación, tomó libros con títulos atrayentes y los llevó hasta la mesita de estar, luego tendió la desordenada cama y limpió el polvo de los muebles con la camisa que Sasuke había usado el día anterior- tiene muchas iguales, no creo que se moleste- pensó, aunque le daba igual si él se enojaba ¿Qué podía hacerle? Había prometido protegerla y no podía dar el brazo a torcer

La puerta se abrió de a poco; dándole tiempo de emocionarse por el regreso de su salvador y a la vez captor, y de correr a ponerse una camisa del Uchiha para no estar desnuda. Una cosa era correr de allí para acá como Dios la había hecho estando sola y otra muy diferente con los ojos del azabache pudiendo observarla de pies a cabeza

-¡Eso de que eres simpático es una gran mentira! Te portas como un ogro conmigo ¿sabes?- le gritó desde el baño, se estaba lavando la cara y no precisamente porque estuviera sucia, solo que no quería que él la viera toda desalineada- necesito que me traigas algo de mi maquillaje ¿puedes? Estaba en el bolso que ese tal Kakashi me robó

-¿Así siempre serán nuestros encuentros? No es que me moleste mucho pero no quiero que siempre me regañes por lo que haga Uchiha- musitó el chico en son amistoso, sonrió abiertamente cuando escuchó el gritito de ella- no te espantes, vengo en paz

-¿Qué haces aquí? Sasuke se enfadara si te ve- lo regañó corriendo hasta él para intentar empujarlo fuera- va a matarte

-No tengo miedo- masculló sin moverse ni un ápice- vale la pena el riesgo si con ello puedo verte- y deslizó su mirada miel en el cuerpo de ella. Sakura se sonrojó al recordar que no llevaba ni brasier ni bragas bajo la camisa del azabache, se tapó metiéndose entre las cobijas sin importarle desordenar el lecho de nuevo y lo observó acusadoramente

-Serás todo lo galante que quieras pero yo no quiero problemas con Sasuke- bufó negando repetidas veces con la cabeza- vete. No entiendo que quieres de mi ¿Por qué tanto interés? Mi asunto no te concierne

-¡Vaya fiera resultaste ser!- se burló caminando hasta ella y sentándose junto a sus piernas comenzó a deslizar su blanquecina malo sobre las cobijas acariciándole el tobillo- pero eso te vuelve aun más deleitable

-No son una manzana que puedas saborear- susurró bajando la mirada, indispuesta a luchar con sus ojos- vete, no te conozco y no confío en ti

-A Uchiha tampoco lo conoces- le recriminó tensándose de repente, poco a poco su paciencia estaba agotándose ¿Por qué se empeñaba en portarse tan arrisca?

-Él salvó mi vida- le recordó sintiendo miedo de repente, quien le aseguraba que ese pelirrojo era alguien de fiar, no quería hacerlo enojar ¡él podría matarla fácilmente!

-Buen punto- admitió poniéndose de pie y ella suspiró aliviado pensando que se iría- pero ¿yo no habría hecho lo mismo?- le preguntó inclinándose hasta que su boca rozó el oído izquierdo de la chica haciéndola estremecer y no precisamente de placer, a diferencia de Sasuke con Sasori sentía miedo- recuerda que vine en son de paz, no siempre tendrás la opción de rechazarme, Saku

-Si intentas algo, Sasuke…

-¿Sasuke, que?- la interrumpió con tono irritado- no te fíes de él, no lo conoces para nada. Él es el más cruel del edificio

-Debo hacerlo- admitió más para si misma que para Sasori- no conozco a nadie de tu mundo, ¡ni siquiera sabía que existía! tengo miedo, quiero regresar a casa y solo Sasuke puede ayudarme…

-Yo también puedo serte útil- se ofreció deslizando una mano en el cuello de la Haruno, de arriba abajo, lentamente- si quieres algo solo ve a la primera habitación del pasillo, allí estaré

-No es necesario- susurró nerviosamente mientras sentía como le temblaba la barbilla al hablar- Sasuke me ayudará

-¿A irte?- le preguntó y sonrió burlesco cuando ella asintió convencida- ¿en serio crees eso?

-Bueno… él dijo que no era posible pero yo se que encontrará la manera- aseguró con una convicción que en realidad no experimentaba

-Es muy fácil, Saku- le aseguró logrando confundirla para su deleite, cuanto le gustaba la manera en la que ella enarcaba sus finas cejas

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó sin disimular su asombro y consternación

-Que intuyo que Sasuke te mintió- respondió tomándole un mechón de cabello juguetonamente- no se si en realidad él no sabe como sacarte de aquí, aunque lo dudo, pero…

-No creo que…

-Sus razones a de tener si no te quiere ayudar- la interrumpió y sonrió ante la mirada expectante que la peli rosa le dirigía- ¿no me crees? Está bien, no me ofenderé, permitiré que esperes hasta que te des cuenta por ti misma que Uchiha no es de confianza y luego podrás venir a mí, prometo ayudarte- y de nuevo volvió a acariciarle el cuello suavemente

-Gracias, aunque no creo necesitarte- tartamudeó alejando el tacto de su piel, no le agradaba que él la tocase- pero… yo… respóndeme algo

-¿Qué?- la incitó a continuar mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo, sentía la presencia de Sasuke en el primer piso y estaba subiendo

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?- cuestionó firme, y agradeció al cielo que sus miedos no se notaran en su voz

-Porque cuando le haces un favor a alguien, siempre termina pagándotelo- respondió y sin explicarle más nada, cerró la puerta

(…)

-Yo… bueno- se dio por vencida mientras le entregaba el dinero que le pedía, sabía que le estaban cobrando excesivamente pero no quería ponerse a discutir con el taxista. Le chocaba que siempre la creyesen extranjera, no es que ella hablara mucho tampoco pero era muy tímida y por eso siempre estaba en silencio y ya que hablaba tan bajito las personas solían decir que tenía un acento extraño ¡vaya mierda!

-Gracias señorita- sonrió triunfante mientras guardaba el manojo de billetes en su bolsillo- ¿puedo pedirle otra cosa?

-¿Eh?- enarcó una ceja ¡primero le robaba y ahora quería un favor! Ese señor si que no tenía vergüenza- ¿Cuál?

-¿Tiene celular? Me gustaría invitarle a salir, ya sabe, usted esta muy guapa- La halagó causándole un notorio sonrojo. ¿Qué? ¿la invitaría al cine y pagaría con el dinero que acababa de estafarle? No, no, no; ni loca iba con ese hombre, ni al cine, ni a un café, ni al mismo cielo- Y si quiere puedo mostrarle la ciudad ¡seré su guía! ¿Me da su número?

-Yo no… yo no soy extranjera- le explicó y ahora el que parecía un tomate era él- nací aquí y… ¡y se muy bien cuando cobran desde el aeropuerto, ladrón!- se atrevió a gritarle mientras hecha una bala salía del taxi

Lo hice- se dijo sonriéndose así misma orgullosa- ¡fui valiente!- ok, no hay que tomar muy apecho el sentido de la palabra "valiente" porque bien sabía que no tenía porque salir corriendo avergonzada luego de haberle dicho sus verdades, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Estaba al corriente de que si lo veía a la cara, probablemente se desmayaría de vergüenza por haberse dejado llevar por la ira

-Hi… Hinata- escuchó que la llamaban y ni bien reconoció el tono grave de la voz de ese hombre, sintió que los pelos de la nuca se le tensaban y que las piernas se le trasformaban en gelatina

-Naruto- le devolvió el saludo dando media vuelta para poder mirarlo ¡y vaya que no debió hacerlo! Él estaba tan guapo como lo recordaba, y los años le habían vuelto aun más maduro y varonil- voy a desmayarme- pensó sintiendo como se hiperventilaba, pero tenían que entenderla, no todos los días te encuentras con el amor de tu vida- que… gusto... verte ¿Cómo has estado?

-No es posible… - susurró ignorando completamente lo que ella le decía- es imposible ¡tú estás muerta!

-¿Muerta?- repitió mirándolo atónita, había esperado miles de palabras pero "muerta" nunca había pasado por su cabeza- ¿muerta, por que?... ¿de que… de que estas hablando?

-Neji me dijo…- y no terminó la frase, porque no era necesario, solo bastó decir eso en voz alta para saber que era lo que pasaba- me mintió

-Claramente…sí- concordó sin poder dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, ¡guau! Que orbes tan intensos y atrayentes poseía el rubio

Naruto tragó grueso, estaba más hermosa que antes ¡y vaya que jamás creyó que eso fuese posible! Aun no podía aceptar que ella estuviese frente a él ¿no sería una alucinación u otro de sus frecuentes sueños? ¡No podía ser verdad! La había añorado y llorado tanto que… que se había quedado sin agua en el cuerpo; deseaba abrazarla, tomarla entre sus brazos y contarle lo mucho que la había necesitado pero por alguna extraña razón no se atrevía, tal vez porque las cosas no eran como antes, tal vez porque tanto él como ella ya no formaban parte en la vida del otro o tal vez porque sentía que estaba traicionando a Sakura por el solo hecho de que nunca había estado tan feliz como ahora que se había enterado por ojos propios que Hinata estaba viva

(…)

-Hola, Uchiha- lo saludó amigablemente sonriéndole con su dulce y a la vez hipócrita sonrisa

-¿Qué haces por aquí?- le preguntó arisco mientras lo tomaba de la solapa de la camisa elevando unos pocos centímetros del suelo

-¿Es que ahora ya no puedo ni caminar en el pasillo?- cuestionó burlesco mientras se le enfrentaba sin titubear

-Fuiste a verla ¿cierto?- adivinó apretando más su agarre- te dije que no te entrometieras

-No fui a tu cuarto- mintió Sasori frunciendo el entrecejo, estaba empezando a dolerle el cuerpo- ¿podrías bajarme?

-Hump- lo dejó caer sin nada de tacto y ni bien el pelirrojo se hubo puesto de pie, el azabache lo estrelló contra la pared y le puso una mano en el cuello asfixiándolo- hablo en serio, no te metas en mis cosas

-Sakura no es una cosa- lo corrigió con algo de dificultad pues no es nada fácil hablar cuando te falta el aire- y si no me crees que no la he visto, ve y pregúntale. No creo que ella vaya a mentirle a su querido salvador ¿o si?

El Uchiha se apartó a regañadientes y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos se dirigió a su habitación bajo la mirada rencorosa de Sasori

-Sasuke- lo saludó efusiva, hace tanto que quería verlo ¿le habría conseguido su bolso con el maquillaje?- tardaste mucho ¿A dónde fuiste?

-¡Te dije que no salieras!- le reprendió sujetándola del antebrazo suavemente para no causarle daño aunque bien merecido se tendría unos cuantos golpes

-¡Y no lo hice!- se defendió apartando el brazo enfadada- ¿a que viene esta riña?

-Te viste con Sasori- le respondió dándole la espalda ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido? Seguramente se metería en muchos problemas por haberla ayudado, si ella seguía siendo tan insensata los descubrirían en unos cuantos días a más tardar- y no te atrevas a negarlo, lo vi en las expresiones de ese estúpido ¡se estaba burlando en mi cara! ¿es que no entiendes que para él eres un juego? Esta compitiendo contra mi y gracias a tus "ingenuas" acciones piensa que esta ganando

-Al parecer también me crees un juego porque se nota que lo que te molesta es ser el que supuestamente esta perdiendo- lo atacó caminando hasta quedar frente al Uchiha y se puso de puntillas para estar más a su altura- deja de ser tan infantil, que hayamos disfrutado de un buen sexo no me hace nada tuyo, te agradezco que me salvaras pero no eres mi dueño

-Tu vida me pertenece- afirmó agachándose un poco para que su nariz pudiera rozar la de ella retadoramente- podría matarte ahora, y créeme cuando te digo que si no empiezas a obedecerme ¡lo haré!

-No puedes, lo prometiste ¿recuerdas?- sonrió altanera al ver como el Uchiha chasqueaba la lengua y simulaba darse por derrotado- aunque quisieras hacerme daño, la maldición te prohíbe romper tus promesas, cometiste un gran error al contarme eso porque ahora sé que no me tienes en tus manos, al contrario no puedes hacerme daño por mas que quieras

-Yo no puedo dañarte pero Kakashi, Kurenai o Juugo sí- masculló en una clara amenaza que la hizo estremecer- y ellos no tendrán ninguna consideración contigo

-Puede que si…- y calló sin saber como defenderse contra ello, aunque pensándolo bien:- no lo harías, si les dices de mi te castigarán y tú no quieres eso ¿cierto? Sino no te empeñarías tanto en esconderme

-Sufriré- admitió sonriendo de lado, demostrándole a Sakura que podía verse incluso más apetecible cuando estaba contento y seguro de haber vencido- pero tú morirás ¿Quién pierde más, cariño? No intentes nada Sakura, yo mando aquí

-Vete- le pidió mientras sus manos se trasformaban en dos puños que apretaban el final del camisón con fuerza. Se sentía tan oprimida, él podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera y eso la hacia sentir… sentir como si ya no tuviera libertad- ¡ándate!

-Es mi habitación- le recordó alzándose de hombros, sus ojos se dirigieron a las manos de Sakura y sonrió al notar lo molesta que ella estaba- esta usando mi camisa- notó sintiendo como de repente toda molestia hacia ella desaparecía, había estado tan enfadado que no se había percatado de los pequeños pezones que sobresalían por debajo de la tela, y pensó que en vez de perder el tiempo regañándola podrían de disfrutar de otras maneras la mutua atracción que sentían. Entendía que eran completamente opuestos pero por algo los contrarios se atraían y él sabía bien que su pasión era correspondida

-¡Yo se!- le gritó perdiendo los estribos- por eso te pido que te vayas, yo no puedo salir de aquí y apartarme de ti

-¿Quieres que me aleje?- preguntó divertido y eso la hizo fruncir aun más el entrecejo

-¿No se nota?- soltó irónica y ahora fue turno de Sasuke de molestarse- imbécil

-Te enseñaré a respetarme- gruñó halándola un poco fuerte del brazo para lanzarla contra la cama- mientras sigas comportándote así, ni pienses que te tendré alguna consideración

-¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Golpearme, violarme?- le retó mirándolo con indignación mientras se sobaba el brazo- ¿Vas a encerrarme? ¡ah! Pero eso ya lo hiciste! ¿dices que no tendrás consideraciones para conmigo? Pero si no las tienes ¡me ayudarías a irme si fuera así! Sasori me dijo que era posible sacarme del edificio, él dice que…

Y antes de que pudiera terminar la puerta se había cerrado y Sasuke ya no estaba. Cuanto se arrepentía de haberla salvado, odiaba a las personas mal agradecidas y Sakura era indudablemente una de ellas ¿Qué Sasori le dijo algo? Y eso que le importaba, ella debía de haber confiado en él sin importar que hubiese dicho ese pelirrojo porque por algo la había protegido y había prometido no hacerle daño

-Maldición- bufó mientras le daba un fuerte golpe a la pared creando un casi imperceptible agujero- debo averiguar la manera de sacarla de aquí. Mientras más rápido me libre de esa idiota molestia, mejor

(…)

-¿Y que ha sido de tu vida?- le preguntó mientras soplaba exageradamente el enorme cucharon lleno de ramen que planeaba ingerir. Hinata sonrió tristemente cuando los recuerdos la invadieron, Naruto no había cambiado ni siquiera en su infantil manera de comer

-Pues… no fue nada… fácil- le respondió estrechándose las manos sobre la falda azul formal que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, bajó la mirada y se sonrojó al percatarse de la intensa manera en la que él al estaba analizando- no me veas así- le pidió rehuyéndole los orbes

-¿Verte como?- preguntó, y se puso rojo al darse cuenta que había estado desvistiéndola imaginariamente sin darse cuenta- ah, lo siento- y se centró en su tazón de tallarines en sopa

-¿Y tu vida?- le preguntó interesada y se sorprendió al notar que el se tensaba y borraba su típica sonrisa para ponerse completamente serio

-Normal, supongo- respondió cortante y Hinata no tuvo ganas de averiguar nada más, si no tenía intención de hablar ¿Por qué la había invitado al Ichiraku?

-Que bien- susurró sin saber que más decir para romper ese incómodo silencio

-Hinata, respóndeme algo- le pidió y logró sobresaltarla cuando la tomó de los hombros obligándola a girarse un poco en el asiento para poder verla de frente- ¿tú aun… aun sientes algo por mi?

-Deja eso, por favor- evadió intentando esconderse de nuevo, pero él le levantó la cara por la quijada y chocó sus orbes azules con los plateados de la Hyuga logrando sacarle una sonrisa por los dulces recuerdos que compartían

-Hinata… por favor- le rogó mientras dejaba su mano caer y ella bajaba el rostro- te creí muerta por tantos años que… que verte ahora me resulta algo tan irreal

-Lo nuestro no pudo ser- le recordó con unas cuantas lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos- pero ahora sé que he encontrado el amor en ese chico que logra hacerme sonreír siempre, estoy segura que el destino esta vez quiere hacerme feliz…

Oh, Hinata ¿Qué mierda vas a hacer?- se preguntó así mima mentalmente, planeaba confesarle cuanto lo había extrañado, decirle que le amaba y que nunca había podido olvidarlo, y sobre todo hablarle del hijo que compartían. Planeaba hablarle de que había encontrado el amor porque lo había vuelto a ver, afirmarle que el destino estaba de su parte porque se habían rencontrado para que pudieran ser felices, planeaba eso y más pero él se lo impidió cuando la interrumpió desilusionado creyéndola enamorada de otro

-Tienes razón- la cortó mientras se ponía de pie y sacaba su billetera para pagar su comida y la de la oji perla – el destino no quiso que estuviésemos juntos, pero si has encontrado el amor y eres feliz me doy por bien servido porque al parecer no soy el único que ha encontrado una pareja con la que deseo compartir la vida. Siempre te desearé lo mejor Hinata, y si nos vemos por ahí me encantaría que me enseñases a ese chico del que hablas, yo también te presentaré a mi prometida

-¿Tu prometida?- repitió sintiendo como el aire le faltaba, la garganta se le secaba y el corazón parecía latirle dolorosamente

-Se llama Sakura- musitó girando hacia la puerta de salida con algo de rapidez- nos vemos, Hinata. Lamento irme así de repente, pero recordé que tengo unos asuntos que atender- mintió marchándose sin mirar atrás y la Hyuga agradeció que lo hiciera porque así no podría ver las lágrimas que ella no podía contener

Tenía el corazón tan roto como el de él, y lo más doloroso es que no podía culparlo ni sabía que lo que él le había dicho era porque había entendido mal sus palabras y se había sentido traicionado- Naruto me creyó muerta, por eso no esperó mi regreso- se dijo limpiándose el rostro con el dorso de la mano- sino no habría dejado de amarme ¿verdad? Él me prometió quererme por siempre pero mi familia nos separó, no fue falta de amor, no fue culpa ni de él ni mía. Naruto solo siguió con su vida, hizo lo que cualquiera en su lugar habría hecho y es hora de que yo empiece a hacer lo mismo

(…)

-¡Es un maldito!- refunfuñó la Haruno caminando de derecha a izquierda por toda la desordenada habitación, cuan mal se sentía, al parecer Sasuke ya no la soportaba y ella en verdad que no deseaba tener que depender de alguien que desconfiaba y que definitivamente tampoco la comprendía

Sintió una rara sensación en el cuerpo que la hizo sentir incómoda, un pequeño mareo que le resultó de lo más extraño pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello. Debía de irse de ese lugar fuera como fuera

¿Y como mierda planeas escapar?- se preguntó sintiéndose la persona más desdichada del mundo- eres un patética chica que no puede ni abrir la tapa de una botella sola

De pronto la propuesta de Sasori invadió su mente y la idea dejó de parecerla tan descabellada:

"_Sus razones a de tener si no te quiere ayudar- la interrumpió el pelirrojo y sonrió ante la mirada expectante que la peli rosa le dirigía- ¿no me crees? Está bien, no me ofenderé, permitiré que esperes hasta que te des cuenta por ti misma que Uchiha no es de confianza y luego podrás venir a mí, prometo ayudarte"_

Tragó grueso ante el impulso de ir a buscarlo, pero ¿acaso le quedaba otra opción? Sasuke ya no la quería a su lado y tarde o temprano la terminaría matando con promesa o sin ella- no puedo esperar más- pensó temiendo por su existencia, en realidad Sasori tenía razón cuando le decía que ella no conocía a Sasuke y que no podía confiar en alguien del que no sabía más del nombre pero ¿conocía al pelirrojo? Tampoco, pero por lo menos él había prometido sacarla fácilmente del edificio y eso era algo que el Uchiha jamás habría dicho

-Debo irme mientras pueda- y con esas palabras salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras si

Miró a los lados y sonrió cuando no notó a nadie por el pasillo, salió en puntitas e intentando no hacer ruido se encaminó hasta el extremo del suelo, justo al frente del ascensor, tocó la puerta con los nudillos y esperó temblando de pies a cabeza; cualquiera pensaría que cuando le abrieron ella se pondría más tranquila pero fue todo lo contrario, de repente le asustaba menos la idea de ser descubierta que entrar al cuarto del extraño pelirrojo

-Sabía que vendrías- musitó Sasori dándole paso con una linda y galante sonrisa- entra, Saku


End file.
